shadowraidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf in the Fold
While the alliance plans its next move, Lamprey plots to use Princess Tekla to kill Graveheart in an attempt to behead the command structure of the allied forces before they can present a real threat. Appearing in " " * Planet Ice ** King Cryos ** Commander Medstar * Emperor Femur * Pelvus * Graveheart * Jade * Prince Pyrus * Planet Remora ** Lamprey ** Blokk ** Voyd * Princess Tekla * Voxx Plot The Alliance is hosting its first war council meeting on Planet Ice when it is interrupted by Beast Drones. During their brief attack on Planet Ice, Lamprey sneaks into Tekla's regeneration chamber, kills her Ice Warrior guard, possesses her body, and offlines Voxx. While Graveheart ponders the purpose of such a small-scale assault, he is stunned to see Tekla up and about. She claims she woke up after Beast Drones killed Voxx and the guard, upon which she killed them herself. Graveheart is quick to vouch for her, but Jade is wary of her true motives, and opts to check out the crime scene herself. When Tekla enters the meeting, she recognizes Femur, but has no idea who Prince Pyrus was, and the Vizier called her out on it, shocking everyone. Femur lecherously regarded Tekla throughout the episode, even when she was unconscious, and was quick to assume she knew him by reputation. She then announces the necessity of evaluating their worlds' offenses, which she claims she can only do if they all provide her with schematics of their weapons systems. All three planets' representatives initially refuse to do this, since that is proprietary information of national security, so Tekla tells them she and Graveheart can wait outside while they discuss it amongst themselves. While Tekla takes Graveheart away to confer with him alone, Jade interrupts one of her many hidden attempts to gun him down in private. She tells Graveheart that Tekla's stasis chamber, Voxx, and her guard were all taken down by a Beast weapon, contradicting Tekla's story. Graveheart denies Tekla's guilt, wondering if Jade is just jealous. As she starts to make an angered retort, she is interrupted by Cryos, who announces the council has reached a decision. The Alliance council has begrudgingly agreed to Tekla's request, under the condition that she alone reviews their weapons systems. Tekla assures them she will only use the information for her own purposes, then asks Graveheart for Planet Rock's Battle Moons' schematics, which he says only Lord Mantel can provide. She tells Graveheart to speak with her in private again to discuss his exile situation. After Jade and Cryos agree that something is wrong with Tekla, she interrupts another of Lamprey's assassination attempts, and Cryos insists the council must again reconvene. Cryos announces that, due to Tekla's strange behavior, he is backing out of the weapons disclosure agreement. This prompts the other planets to back out as well, and Femur attempts to leave Planet Ice. Graveheart insists that Jade ensures he does not while he has another private meeting with Tekla, by his request this time. As Tekla makes a final sneak attempt on Graveheart's life, he anticipates the attack and avoids it, then kicks the gun out of her hand. Graveheart explains that mentioning the Battle Moons was a big mistake, as Tekla couldn't have possibly known about them. He demands to know who she really is. Lamprey is revealed as she attempts to exit Tekla's body, but something pulls her back, so she kicks him down and runs away. Meanwhile, Jade threatens to take Femur's life if he doesn't stay on Ice for one more day, but he doesn't take her threats seriously. He boards his ship, the Clavicle, and prepares to leave. Graveheart informs Jade of Lamprey's possession of Tekla and the necessity that they stop her, preferably without hurting her body. Lamprey runs away towards the Clavicle, and when Graveheart and Jade attempt to shoot her to prevent her escape, some of the shots hit the Clavicle. Femur assumes they're trying to double-cross him, and flees Ice on the Clavicle, while Tekla stows away on it. Graveheart tells Cryos that Femur has no idea Lamprey's on board with him... See Also *View more images from this episode Category:Episodes Category:A Dangerous Enemy Category:Season 1 Category:Written by Christy Marx Category:Directed by Anthony Atkins Category:Planet Ice